


blaze rage red (the color of youth)

by Grassy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little white lies, trouble hides the truth; bury your excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shuffle challenge sort-of thingy

**Author's Note:**

> A number of ficbits originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/tagged/Fanfic). This set was written with my playlist on shuffle as inspired by a certain challenge. (^_~)
> 
> Title and summary snagged from "Dancing With The Dead" by 10 Years.

**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: Pre-betrayal/defection.**   
**Prompt: Dead By April - Losing You**

_Mikoto-san. Mikoto-san. Mikoto-san._

That was all Saruhiko ever heard anymore. From _Misaki_. His, his, _his_ Misaki.

Suoh Mikoto was powerful, Saruhiko could admit that, but being drawn to power didn’t mean he revered it. Or the person who wielded it. Especially when their very presence was taking away the one thing Saruhiko needed.

For all the flames he could draw upon, that he could sear and destroy the world with, Saruhiko was icing over inside. Losing Misaki… It was worse than having never had Misaki at all.

That bright smile and fawning adoration and slavish devotion-

_Tsk._

Saruhiko would do whatever it took to keep Misaki focused on himself.

No matter the consequences.

**Tagged: # Saruhiko you yandere you**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Yata/Fushimi**   
**A/N: Misaki has a potty mouth. (:**   
**Prompt: VAST - Pretty When You Cry**

Once, Misaki had never imagined seeing Saruhiko cry. Tear up involuntarily due to pain, sure, but- Of the two of them, Misaki was the one who cried.

(Not that he was, like, a crybaby or anything. But shit happened and sometimes that was all you _could_ do.)

But Saru never had, not before HOMRA nor after. Hurt or offense tended to leave him aloof or persnickety (Totsuka-san’s word choice) when he didn’t go completely ballistic (read: bugfuck crazy) over whatever slighted him. Unless it was Misaki, in which case he got all gleeful and sadistic and fucking _creeptastic_.

Only he was. Spread out beneath Misaki with wide eyes and trembling fingers and accepting anything, everything. Glasses gone and dark lashes clumped together wetly.

Misaki could tell that a part of Saruhiko didn’t quite believe it was happening. That _they_ were happening.

That unexpected vulnerability hurt in a way Misaki hadn’t expected after- _everything_. But even still, a part of him understood a bit of Saru more than he had before.

Because Saruhiko- he was beautiful when he cried.

**Tagged: # wtf is this I don’t even-;# still. I kinda like it.**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: ~~fail!~~ pr0n!**   
**Prompt: Ryan Star - Start a Fire**

“Haa, _yes_ -” Misaki ignored the brick wall scraping through his thin shirt in favor of deft hands holding him _up_ and _against_ and-

“Nng. Misaki~” Hips rolled, desperate friction and heat.

“ _Shit._ Saru, Saru, Saru,” Misaki chanted, fingers gripping dark cloth and skin.

“Misaki~” Saruhiko purred, teeth worrying at Misaki’s ear, neck, lips. Red marks bloomed in his wake.

Buttons, zippers, cloth were all shoved around haphazard, desperate. Hands, hands would work; needy as they were. Greedy as they were.

Saruhiko pressed closer, closer; Misaki’s hands wrapped around their leaking cocks as Saru’s mouth devoured his own.

Fucking perfect.

**Tagged: # sometimes I really suck at writing the sexy stuff;# this is one of them**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: Saru’s headspace. Yeesh.**   
**Prompt: Enrique Iglesias - Escape**

Saruhiko watched as Misaki retreated to find whatever HOMRA hangers-on had left the most recent dustup with SCEPTER4. He hated to see that view of Misaki, but it wasn’t for forever. He and Misaki belonged together, after all.

Suoh Mikoto himself could not change that, and if the Red King couldn’t destroy their bond - damage, certainly, but the man was too apathetic to do more than just _be_ \- then no one could. Not even Misaki.

He just had to keep the long-term of his goals in mind during the times he had to let Misaki go. There was an art to planning and this was Saruhiko’s masterpiece. Fits of pique (or blinding, murderous rage) could not be allowed to hinder the outcome.

Because no matter how much hate was between them, Saruhiko and Misaki _loved_. That was why it hurt so much.

That was why Saruhiko was ensuring that in the end Misaki would _never let go again_.

Theirs was a love story, after all, not a tragedy.

Happily Ever After he could guarantee.

(No matter what.)

**Tagged: # this is what happens when a yandere and tsundere fall in love;# Saruhiko - alternate character interpretation or just bad writing;# then again this is grassy so maybe both**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: Misaki~ (TT_TT)**   
**Prompt: Lady Antebellum - When You Were Mine**

The bed was cold.

It shouldn’t be; temperature wasn’t really an issue for someone with Red Aura, especially with Misaki’s level of strength and control.

Still. Every encounter with Saru left him facing a cold bed later on. No matter how cramped it had been with the both of them, they had never lacked for warmth. Even before HOMRA.

Misaki still didn’t know just what had caused Saruhiko to betray him. That was why he tried not to think about the times before meeting Mikoto-san.

No matter how content they had been once. Before they emerged from their world of two.

He especially tried not to remember the difference in Saruhiko’s smiles. Saru could pull the crazy card at will, but back then he’d also lacked most of the sharp edges he now liked to cut Misaki upon. Misaki did his best to forget the soft curve of Saru’s lips as they curled together under the bedcovers and closed their eyes to everything outside the bedroom.

It was easier to ignore the cold.

**Tagged: # d'aaaww;# Misaki~ let Grassy love you and snuggle you and-;# *is splattered messily by a certain yandere***

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: Post-episode 13.**   
**Prompt: The Afters - Falling Into Place**

It was eerie just how easily they slipped into old routines. Misaki had been certain that was an impossibility after Saruhiko’s betrayal, but- Well, that wasn’t the only thing he’d ever been wrong about.

(Mikoto-san was dead. HOMRA was- who even _knew_ anymore? And Misaki had been lost.

Until Saruhiko.)

They shared a bed that was too big for one, too small for two. Saruhiko was nitpicky about certain things being certain ways while everything else was shrugged off. Misaki cooked enough for two with optional leftovers; tasty, though the appearance was still often shit. They touched, wound against and around one another in their shared space.

_Comfortable_ was the only word Misaki could think of to describe their situation. He didn’t let himself think on it too hard, though, lest he lose what happiness he’d managed to regain.

(Saruhiko was still Blue Clan; still wore the sword and uniform and attitude of his station. Still had the scar from burning away his now-disappeared brand of HOMRA.

But he didn’t allow Misaki to drift away, to fade along with the flame that had ruled him for so long.)

Misaki could do with a bit of comfortable. It was infinitely better than worrying that he’d lose Saruhiko yet again.

And even when he was alone in it, the bed wasn’t cold.

**Tagged: # this is Grassy- building some headcanon;# bittersweet headcanon true- but better than the angstfest it could be;# I just want them to work things out~ *cries***

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: …wish I could write more happy for these guys. ):**   
**Prompt: Darina Vistyak - Last To Know**

If he let himself, Misaki could look back and see the hints that something hadn’t been right. Could see that Saruhiko was- 

Could see that while he might not have understood what was going on, others had had a clue. Totsuka-san. Kusanagi-san. Mikoto-san. No one else really knew Saruhiko well enough to decipher him. 

Which was alarming in its own right once Misaki thought about it. Not with so many clansmen. 

But he had no clue what the breaking point had been. Saru’d spouted a bunch of shit and clawed away his HOMRA brand with burning fingers _what the fucking fuck_ , but- Misaki still didn’t know just what to believe. 

Saruhiko was good at aiming for the soft spots, be it with words or with knives. 

(He just- wished he knew where everything had gone wrong. Why Saruhiko had chosen to betray him. 

Why he hadn’t seen it all coming sooner.)

**Tagged: # can I just say that I would really like for Misaki to finally understand just why Saruhiko left;# not that I think it would help in the short run. but still.**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: Two steps forward, three steps back.**   
**Prompt: Artist vs. Poet - Bad Romance**

Misaki was pretty certain he had to be a masochist. That was the only explanation for him always giving in to Saruhiko every time the bastard showed up to invade Misaki’s place. (Not theirs. Not anymore.)

It wasn’t even that it was always about sex. He could forgive himself _that_ ; men could be stupid over those kinds of things, after all. But- Sometimes Misaki cooked and Saru snarked and Misaki could almost forget that this guy had _betrayed_ him. Sometimes Saru shoved Misaki against the wall, bit and sucked and generally _wrecked_ him. Sometimes Misaki clung to him on the battered couch, eyes heavy and Saru so _warm_ against him and Misaki couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well.

(Though they never shared the bed, not even for sex. Misaki didn’t let himself consider it an unspoken rule lest fate tempt Saruhiko’s will and it became an _issue_.)

But it always ended, badly, leaving them both in temperaments their respective clansmen did their best to avoid.

Until the next go-round.

**Tagged: # this is Grassy- building some head canon;# though this is definitely more on the bitter side of bittersweet**

  


**Pairing/Characters: Fushimi/Yata**   
**A/N: D:**   
**Prompt: The Cure - Lovesong**

Saruhiko let himself forget sometimes that Misaki and he…

Well, they both let themselves forget. Saruhiko would manage to weasel his way into Misaki’s apartment (never trying the key he still carried; Saruhiko wasn’t sure he wanted to know if it’d work) and there would be bitching and food and a warmth they both tried to ignore.

The sex alone would have been worth the hassle of doing such a thing, but- Saruhiko could have gotten laid had he put his mind to it; he just didn’t bother going to the effort when he only wanted Misaki. When he could spend time with Misaki, ignoring that anything outside of the apartment existed. When he could play video games that left Misaki frustrated and about to destroy yet another controller. When they could spoon on the couch and share warmth and sleep.

(Saruhiko didn’t let himself think of _their_ bed, not when they were as they had become.)

Then came the inevitable fallout. And Saruhiko couldn’t pretend, not anymore.

Not right then.

**Tagged: # this is Grassy- building some head canon;# though this is definitely more on the bitter side of bittersweet**


	2. 10-Genre Fic Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/tagged/Fanfic), this was written with the whole 10-Genre Fic Challenge in mind~

**ANGST**

The blackened skin didn’t ache as badly as Saruhiko’s heart.

  


**AU**

“Yata Misaki?”

“New Red King. ’N Fushimi’s his only clansman.”

  


**CRACK!FIC**

“Saruhiko… _Tell_ me that's cosplay.”

“ _Tsk_.”

“You’re a _magical girl_?”

  


**CROSSOVER: Uta no Prince-sama**

“How’d you mistake an idol for _me_?”

“ _Look_ at him.”

  


**FIRST TIME**

“I _did_ say I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk.”

  


**FLUFF**

Misaki curled against Saruhiko’s back, drowsy from the afternoon sun.

  


**HUMOR (CRACK!FIC CONTINUATION)**

“Be grateful you’re the tsundere sidekick, not the animal guide.”

  


**HURT/COMFORT**

Saruhiko ignored the bruises, instead offering himself as a pillow.

  


**SMUT**

Misaki’s lips were swollen, messily coated in saliva and semen.

  


**UST**

Saruhiko’s fingers burned, desperate to touch Misaki’s bare, tanned back.

  


—

  


_AU: I’m so totally actually working on this idea already._

_CROSSOVER: I’m guessing Misaki very nearly avoided a restraining order here… (^_^;) But yeah, if you know UtaPri this one’s obvious. Because Ichinose Tokiya and Fushimi Saruhiko look a helluva lot alike. Also, Miyano Mamoru~_

  


**Tagged: # Grassy is so very weak when it comes to these two;# FOR GOOD REASON NYA;# because no lie- they are pretty fucking amazing;# (not perfect. perfect will come when they get their happy ending. *looks a GoRA/GoHands expectantly*)**


End file.
